


Exhausted Seduction

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [326]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny attempting to be seductive, Cuddling, M/M, Naked Benny, Nudity, exhausted Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam just wants to sleep. Benny's waiting naked in his bed.





	

Sam makes the long walk down the hall to his room and pushes open the door, inches from falling over with exhaustion. 

He blinks and looks at the scene before him again. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” he asks.

Benny stretches languidly, showing off every exposed inch of his body. It’s a body that Sam usually loves to stare at, to touch, and he’s trying to work up the energy, but he’s honestly just so tired.

“Well, I’ll tell ya, it ain’t ‘cause it’s comfortable,” Benny snarks. “Never been in a more uncomfortable bed, I swear.” He finishes his usual snarking–Sam’s well aware of Benny’s feelings regarding his bed–and smiles. “Thought I could tempt ya…but I see ya ain’t up for that tonight.”

Sam shrugs. “I could…” he begins to offer, not quite sure what he’s going to say. But he could. He could pretty much always work up an interest in Benny. Benny would just have to do most of the work tonight.

Benny shakes his head. “Nah, you’re exhausted,” he says. “C’mere. Lemme hold you an’ let’s get you some sleep.”

Sam strips off his outer shirt, then his t-shirt, then his boots and socks and jeans as he crosses the room. He leaves his underwear on, though. Benny watches him, half-appreciatively, half-speculatively.

“Want me to get dressed?” he asks.

Sam shakes his head. “Nah,” he says. “Scoot over.”

Benny obeys, making room so Sam can slide into the bed and into Benny’s arms, snuggling up against him. Benny snorts a bit when Sam’s hair tickles his nose.

“Sorry,” Sam murmurs.

“Shhh,” Benny says, rubbing one hand up and down Sam’s arm. “Get some sleep, Sugar. I’ll be here when you wake.”

When he wakes, when he’s still mostly naked and Benny entirely so. That may be all sorts of fun. But for now, he can only dream about it, because Benny’s gentle breathing and soft touches are lulling him straight to sleep.


End file.
